Problemas Técnicos
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Cuando ves a alguien, ¿no te has preguntado, qué pasa dentro de su mente? ¿Y qué sucede cuando las emociones no logran hacer que su persona despierte? Todo se torna muy problemático. Drama. Leve Disgusto/Furia.
1. Prólogo

**PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out no es de mi propiedad, sino que todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a Disney Pixar. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Resumen: Cuando ves a alguien, ¿no te has preguntado, qué pasa dentro de su mente? ¿Y qué sucede cuando las emociones no logran hacer que su persona despierte? Todo se torna muy problemático. Angst. Leve Disgusto/Furia.**

 **N.A.: ¿Quién no amó esta película? Fue completamente emotiva, ¡a mi me encantó! Y ahora traigo este fic. Espero que les guste el Prólogo y les dé ganas de seguir leyendo. Habrá un ligero Disgusto/Furia, pero no será lo central en el fic. Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Nadie sabía qué demonios sucedía.

Todo estaba perfecto. Riley, de ahora 20 años, iba de camino a Minessota en el auto de papá para visitar a su mejor amiga, la cual desde hacía años no veían.

¡Todo era felicidad! La joven estaba muy emocionada, todo gracias a un constante trabajo por parte de Alegría que, durante el camino en la carretera, iba reproduciendo más y más momentos de las dos, juntas, en los viejos tiempos. Y también creando en su mente escenas de lo que probablemente harían en cuánto llegaran a su antiguo hogar.

Incluso Alegría había permitido, muy a expensas de sus compañeros, que se escuchara en ta mente de Riley aquella pegajosa canción de goma de mascar, una y otra vez.

Por eso nadie entendía porqué de la nada todo se había tornado tan oscuro. ¡Si iban cantando, ansiosos de llegar a Minessota! Una luz blanca los había cegado y después, la oscuridad absoluta, cómo si Riley se hubiera quedado profundamente dormida. Temor empezaba a alarmarse, pues dormirse en plena carretera podría ser muy peligroso.

Lo peor de todo llegó cuando quisieron presionar el botón que despertaría automáticamente a Riley; se dieron cuenta de que la consola con la que manejaban a la rubia se había apagado por completo. Estaban sumidos en la inconsciencia absoluta.

Alcanzaron a escuchar unas alarmas insistentes. Temor empezó a infundirles miedo al resto de las emociones con sus nervios.

—¡Ya cierra la boca, idiota! —espetó Furia, asustando más a la emoción de dolor morado. Desagrado simplemente rodó los ojos, aunque se mordía ligeramente el labio al no entender lo que sucedía.

Temor se escondió detrás de Alegría. Y el silencio se hizo inmediato. Todas las emociones se giraron hacia la que emanaba un resplandor amarillo. Alegría tragó saliva.

—Todo estará bien. Tal vez es parte de otro cambio en la vida de Riley, ¡sólo tenemos que leer los manuales! —aseguró.

Sus compañeros asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los manuales, intentando buscar algo. Pero la verdad era, que Alegría estaba muy asustada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 _ **¡Tarán! No sé cómo haya quedado, pero la idea me emociona. Espero que a ustedes también. El próximo capítulo será más largo, ¡lo prometo!**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	2. Informe protocolario

**PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

 **Disclaimer: Inside Out no es de mi propiedad, sino que todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y a Disney Pixar. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Resumen: Cuando ves a alguien, ¿no te has preguntado, qué pasa dentro de su mente? ¿Y qué sucede cuando las emociones no logran hacer que su persona despierte? Todo se torna muy problemático. Angst. Leve Disgusto/Furia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Informe protocolario.**

Era bastante difícil para las emociones de Riley leer los manuales cuando estaban sumidos en la completa oscuridad. Apenas y lograron recorrer la pequeña habitación sin chocar unos contra otros, aunque todos lograron entrever a Temor tropezar con un escalón. Comenzaron a tomar libros a montones, casi siete por cada emoción, pero no podían leer.

Furia frunció el ceño ante esto; la situación lo estaba confundiendo mucho, ¡y él detestaba no entender algo! Así que se acercó hacia el cristal desde dónde podían vigilar las Islas de la Personalidad, esperando alguna luz que emanara del exterior y lograra iluminarlo. Pero no resultó. Todo estaba gris allá afuera.

Desagrado al verlo sonrió ligeramente y rodó los ojos al acercarse a él.

—Riley sigue dormida, genio, ¿qué esperabas, algún sol detrás de la Isla Central, acaso? —se mofó ella, provocando que Furia apretara los dientes, tensando la mandíbula. Soltó un ruidito y ella negó con la cabeza. — ¡Sabes bien que no hablo gruñido como los enanos enojones cómo tú saben hacer! Si quieres decir algo, deberías esforzarte en sonar mínimamente decente.

—¡Ni creas que voy a caer en eso otra vez!

—¿Caer en qué? ¿No crees sería tonto intentar _ese_ truco de nuevo? Por favor, ni siquiera tú eres tan idiota... o tal vez sí.

Y funcionó. Las llamas en la cabeza de Furia se encendieron mientras él gritaba para sacar su frustración, lo que les sirvió al resto de las emociones para buscar aquél manual que hablaba específicamente sobre _apagones espontáneos_.

—¡Lo tengo! —vociferó Alegría ansiosa, levantando un enorme tomo. —¡" _Problemas Técnicos_ ", debe ser este!

La energía de la emoción fúrica se acabó y pronto cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Desagrado pasó de él, contoneándose ligeramente hasta que todos quedaron reunidos en torno a Alegría. La luz de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar, y fue entonces en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que durante los minutos de confusión, Alegría se había apagado un poco.

—¡Veamos, aquí debe estar! Tristeza, ¿nos harías los honores?— cuestionó sonriendo ampliamente. La emoción azulina asintió y tomó el libro abierto en el índice, mientras Alegría se inclinaba para fungir como lámpara.

Desde el techo una luz blanquecina, cómo si fuera de aquellos focos de emergencia, emergió, iluminándolos tenuemente. La pantalla frente a ellos dejó de estar oscura, se volvió de un gris que los sorprendió.

Riley no había despertado, pero tampoco podían explicar qué estaba sucediendo.

—Paciente Riley Anderson, fue ingresada a las 23:42 horas.

Una voz. Ninguna de las emociones la reconocía, pero entonces se percataron que, pese a que no podían ver ni controlar a Riley, eran capaces de escuchar. Se acercaron, en vano, hacia la consola y esperaron alguna imagen. Nada.

Pero Tristeza hizo una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Está encendida! —señaló un foco iluminado. Sólo sucedía cuando Riley despertaba, pero los botones de la máquina seguían sin responder, se dieron cuenta al intentar abrir los ojos de la joven.

—Esto no tiene sentido. —murmuró Alegría, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y rendida al no hacer reaccionar su cuerpo con los botones.

—...Víctima de un accidente automovilístico, presenta traumatismo cráneo-encefálico. El hombre que la impactó manejaba en estado de ebriedad en la autopista...

Temor empezó a híper-ventilar, mientras vociferaba lo que todos tenían en mente, " _¡Nos chocaron!_ ".

—¿Había otros pasajeros a bordo?

Una vez más, la voz femenina que proporcionaba datos de manera profesional, habló.

—Había una mujer y un niño con el paciente Harrison. Ambos parecieron, pero él permanece inconsciente. Con suerte, sólo habrá perdido movilidad en una pierna por el daño recibido. En cambio, Anderson no viajaba con nadie más.

—Muy bien, lleven a ambos al quirófano y reúnan a un equipo de apoyo —sentenció la voz masculina.

En todo ese tiempo, tras la última información que la mujer proporcionó, Furia había comenzado a reaccionar.

—¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?! ¡Dejen al bastardo que nos hizo esto, qué se muera!

—¡Vamos a morir!

Tristeza comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y Alegría no pudo decir algo para apaciguar la desesperación que empezaba a nacer en sus compañeros. Pronto todo se volvió oscuro, una vez más

* * *

 _ **¡Corto, pero espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Respondiendo rw's:**_

 _ **mumumu: ¡Hodi! Espero que pronto puedas ver la película, tiene su toque único y es muy buena. ¡Gracias por señalarme el error, pronto lo corregiré! :B Muchas gracias, ¡y espero que te guste este capítulo, te quiero!**_

 _ **Tinta-Radioactiva: Espero que esta semana no haya sido dolorosa para ti eué al menos no por parte del fic XD Muchas gracias, fue algo que se me ocurrió al pensar más profundamente acerca de las emociones y sobre cómo reaccionarían ante ciertas situaciones. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, saludos! ¡Te quiero!**_

 _ **Cristal: ¡Hey, cuánto tiempo sin leerte! Sin duda, yo también me alejé de Naruto últimamente xD Así que tampoco he visto muchas publicaciones en esa sección. Salvo cuando busco sobre Mirai ó Shikadai, ¡tengo también algo preparado para ellos! No te preocupes, seguiré publicando los links en mi Facebook, pero si se te hace más cómodo, también te lo puedo dejar en el chat, así podrás verlo cuándo sea posible. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, tal vez en el próximo las cosas se pongan más dramáticas, ¡pobre Riley! ¡Y emociones!**_

 _ **Yo nada ms: Dx Perdón. Dx Se me olvidó. Dx Te quiero Dx**_

 _ **Clan Hatake: ¡No lo sé, sólo pasó! XD Muchas gracias, espero que éste y los demás caps te gusten. Yo ya me esperaba que hubiera fics en esta sección tan pronto xD La película dá de qué hablar.**_

 _ **KovatePrivalski97: ¿Finalmente? XD ¡Tú le vas a hacer daño a Riley! Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo :B**_

 _ **Toreishi-Kakikomi: ¡Gracias! Creo que es un poco obvio desde el principio, pero me alegra que les resulte interesante. Espero que este capítulo te guste, ¡saludos!**_

 _ **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_


End file.
